


You Lost the Game

by LittleJowo



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Boys in Chains, CNC, Chains, Cloaca, Consensual Non-Consent, Dismembered penises, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Ghost Sex, Human/Turtle Relationships (TMNT), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 0, Shadow Realm, Temperature Play, Torture, Unrealistic Sex, Unsafe Sex, Very Painful Sex, Yami thinks it's nonconsensual, floaty ghost dildos, pain play, season zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: Yami loves games. However, his games come with a price. When Leonardo cheats his way through Yami's maze, what kind of punishment will he recieve?
Relationships: Yami Yuugi/Leonardo
Kudos: 6





	You Lost the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theFruitHoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFruitHoe/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for my bestest friend uwu, so please enjoy this short turtle x ghost porn!

If this was truly what it was like to die, Leonardo never wanted to live again.

If he could stay like this forever, with burning chains holding down his wrists and a searing hot brand held to his outer thigh, marking him as  _ master's property _ until he was screaming, he'd gladly die for it. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, but it felt  _ so good! _

When the brand was finally removed from his bubbling flesh, pulling skin and sinew with it, he let out a short cry. He was punished with a resounding  _ smack _ to the fresh wound, and he bit his lip to stifle his cries.

"This is what you get when you can't follow the rules," a voice behind him chided. "It hurts, doesn't it? Having your surface marred by the symbol of your guilt."

Leonardo couldn't see it, but it definitely hurt, in all the best ways.

_ "Please," _ he begged. For what, he didn't know.

"You're begging for your life, now, are you?" The voice chuckled darkly. Perhaps the voice  _ was _ the dark. "It's too late for that. I'm going to drag your soul straight to hell."

That wasn't the only thing he'd be dragging. The owner of that velvety-soft voice grabbed him by the leg, pulling him towards who-knows-where. The chains tugged at his arms, digging into his bones, as if wishing to keep him.

Leo was startled when he found himself thrown onto a surprisingly comfortable bed. The plush quilts and pillows were a deep violet, embroidered with gold patterns woven in a soft silk. His body bounced with every move he made, until he was pinned by the gaze of his aggressor, and the chains lifted his arms into the air.

"You look good like this," the spirit noted, sitting back in a golden throne at the end of the bed. "I'd almost believe this was no punishment for you at all."

"If this is what happens when I teleport through some weird mind-maze, then I need to cheat more often."

Leo shamelessly spread his legs, showing off the underside of his tail, and the leaking slit resting there. The tip of his cock was poking through.

"Yugi's" face remained calm and cool as he crossed his arms, feigning disinterest, but a pink dusting across his cheeks betrayed his true feelings. Leonardo smirked, catching the look instantly.

"Come on, are you going to just sit there, or are you actually going to show me what death feels like?"

_ "I'll show you." _

Before the poor turtle could come up with a smart-ass remark, his hole was suddenly spread wide by a huge, dismembered cock. It pressed into him deep, hitting his prostate dead-on and making him bleed.

He screamed, throwing his head back and thrashing about. The restraints on his wrists began to melt through even more of the meat as he struggled.

_ "It doesn't fit, it doesn't fit, it doesn't fit!" _

"I'm not so sure," not-Yugi drawled. "I think you might be a bit too loose. Your blood should be staying inside your body."

After only two thrusts, the intrusion was gone, much to Leonardo's relief. He whimpered, cloaca gaped and twitching.

That is, until something even larger took its place.

The terrapin's voice broke completely as he was filled. It was as if he were being torn open; perhaps he really was. His legs were forced even wider to accommodate for the enormous girth.

_ "I can't t-t-take it,"  _ he moaned, tears streaming down his cheeks, only to evaporate immediately in the heat of the room.  _ "P-Please don't move…!" _

The malicious spirit grinned, baring every tooth. He was clearly enjoying this.

"I've barely done a thing, yet you're already pleading," he teased. "Are you telling me this punishment is too much for you? Or were you somehow expecting to enjoy it?"

As much as Leonardo hated himself for it, he  _ was _ enjoying this. It was so deliciously painful, setting his nerves alight, making him feel  _ good. _

But he couldn't let this strange presence know that. Not if he wanted it to continue.

_ "Please t-t-take it out," _ he whispered.

"Suffer."

The large intrusion finally moved, pushing impossibly deeper. It crushed the slider's cock, grinding it painfully against the walls of his own cloaca until the flesh was skinned and bleeding and raw.

The teen writhed on the bed, screaming until he couldn't breathe, and then some. It was torture, but it was  _ so good. _

The  _ demon _ was clearly enjoying himself as well. There was a tent in his leather pants, twitching with every scream and bloody squelch he heard. He was smirking as he controlled the offending organ, using one finger to push and pull it, using an invisible power to guide the movements without a single touch.

It wasn't long before the giant cock was breaking through where it should rightfully be unable to reach, fucking into Leonardo's intestines. He gurgled in pain, but still he spread himself wider. The chains on his wrists scraped into his bones, but he hardly felt it anymore, with this greater pain inside him serving as a good distraction.

To his pleasured dismay, the dick inside of him actually began to  _ expand, _ growing larger and larger until it was nearly as wide as his torso. It grew longer as well, reaching into his stomach, his throat, his  _ mouth…! _

His jaw broke with a sickening  _ crack _ as the head broke through, fucking his entire body as if it were nothing. Every thrust ripped apart his holes, his innards, until his vision began to leave him.

Leonardo could do nothing more but cry out with a useless voice, cumming weakly as his body was used. He didn't notice a thing when his arms fell to his sides, sans hands, as his mind went totally blank.

As the darkness took him, leaving his corporeal form a twitching, lifeless mess in the middle of a labyrinth-esque maze, he found himself wishing he could die all over again.

What felt like an eternity later, Leonardo awoke from the darkness, unable to feel his body. It was almost as if he, too, were now a trapped spirit, cursed to be forever numb as his body was used again and again. Only now he was empty, a sac of green flesh with nothing inside him.

Then, off in the distance, he heard an echoing taunt:

_ "Would you like to play another game?" _

**Author's Note:**

> I may be going to hell but at least mt boys will be there too


End file.
